halloweenmoviefandomcom-20200223-history
Ronald Jones
'''Ronald "Ronnie" Jones' was a character in Halloween H20: Twenty Years Later, ''played by LL Cool J. Biography Ronald Jones was a security guard at Hillcrest Academy and an aspiring romantic novelist. He was married to Shirley Jones, with whom he had good relationship, although she didn't support Ronnie's dream, because she felt it wasn't going anywhere. Ronnie was on good terms with the students at Hillcrest, but he had some trouble with John Tate, the son of headmistress Keri Tate, as he was one of the few students who always tried to get Ronnie to let him out of the school. Ronnie had let John out before and, when John got caught, Keri told Ronnie that he would be fired if it happened again. On October 31, 1998, John and his friend Charles Deveraux wanted to sneak off again, and Ronnie agreed on the terms that John and Charlie would be back before afternoon classes started. They were still caught by Keri and, once they returned, Ronnie tried to come up with an excuse, yet it appeared that Miss Tate didn't believe him. Later on that night, Ronnie noticed that a car was parked outside the gate and decided to investigate. As he searches the car, finding no one there, Michael Myers slips past him and walks onto the school grounds as Ronnie turns off the car engine. Ronnie tries to tell his wife that something strange is going on, but is interrupted by the car lights switching off, and decides to lock the back door of the security booth. As Ronnie tries to explain to his wife what's happening, Michael bangs on a window of the booth and cuts the phone lines, causing Ronnie to leave the booth to find out what's going on. Ronnie went to Miss Tate's home and was almost shot when he arrived. Keri tells Ronnie that the phones are out, and he confirms this. Ronnie also tells her about the strange car parked at the gate, but adds that he couldn't find any signs of trespassing. Keri tells Ronnie to try and get the phones back up, while she looks for the students who didn't go on the school trip to Yosemite National Park, and says that they will rendezvous at the security gate. Ronnie goes to look for them, but is later shot by Will Brennan, who thought that Ronnie was Michael, because their shadows looked similar. This only knocked out Ronnie for a few minutes, and he soon woke up and found Keri about to decapitate Michael following their battle. Ronnie stopped Keri and told her that Michael was already dead, then led her out of the school. After the ambulance and police arrived, Ronnie called his wife and told her that he had now been inspired to write a romantic thriller. Ronnie's wife gets excited about this idea, and then Ronnie and Shirley reaffirm their love for one another to finish off their emotional phone call.Halloween H20: Twenty Years Later'' Appearances * Halloween H20: Twenty Years Later References Category:Halloween H20 characters Category:Male characters Category:Law Enforcement Category:Survivors Category:Main Characters